Legends and Countries
by RavenExpert
Summary: Another chaos came and the Guardians banded together again. However, the key to solve every mystery in the world lies on the nations of the world. Possible OC appearance. Rated T in possible bloody chapters, but K in normal ones.
1. Chapter 1

Legends and Countries

by RavenExpert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THEM.

_**First time doing Hetalia X Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy!**_

* * *

...

He wanted to be believed in. He wanted to be recognized as one of the legends. However no matter what he did, he never got any kind of recognition. Some people only knew him as the Father Frost, but even so he did not get the recognition as Jack Frost.

However, after working with his guardian fellows, he finally managed to get few recognitions from the children of the world. Now he continued to fight against evil who would disturb the peace of the children. This was his life as the Guardian of Fun. He was on his mission to deliver the snow days in the North America, since it was nearing the winter season. He flew around the streets, spreading the snow balls around the corner. He was the Spirit of Winter after all. It was his duty to begin with.

After he created a lot bundles of snow, he rested up on a snowy tree. That's when he saw a certain young man walking down the street, passing the snowy tree where Jack was resting. He brought a pack of junk foods with him. Even though he looked normal, but somehow he was different and piqued Jack's interest. He ate few hamburgers on his way with an incredibly fast pace, something that Jack had certainly taken interest.

"It's already winter... Oh man, and the next month's World Meeting is going to be held in my house... Sometimes winters do suck after all." He sighed. Of course, Jack did not miss any single word.

"Oh, he doesn't like winter, huh? Now that's pretty rare." He grinned a bit, planning something not good in his head. Then he used the wind pressure to fly until he saw an unusual aurora further north. Seeing that, he knew that his fun was over for a day. The Guardians were being summoned.

"I think I'll leave this place for a while." He flew towards the north.

...

* * *

...

"What's up, boss? Another paper work?" The same young man from earlier stood in front of his boss's office desk.

The latter shook his head. "No, America. It's... something else."

"Huh?"

His boss shoved a few papers towards America and he took a look. They were all research reports. "Uhh... boss? I don't get this all... Can you summary it for me?"

"Well, uh, to make it simple, weird phenomenons have been appearing lately. Some areas in the world are suffering from unstable weathers, and the others are different. We have dispatched few scientists in our area to research it, but it would seem to take a long time. Since the next month's World Meeting is going to be held in our state, I want you to bring this matter to the meeting."

"That's it? But isn't this that Global Warming thingy that happens?"

"Maybe so, but the scientists are not able to confirm the cause, so we can't be 100% sure that it's Global Warming. I think that the other countries need to hear this too."

"Alright then..." America took the papers and was about to leave the room.

His boss seemed to notice something different. "Are you okay? You looked different today."

"Huh?" America quickly turned his face. "It's because... it is winter. I don't like winter..."

"You started to sound like Russia. Anyway, I'll leave it to you."

...

* * *

**_A/N: I never planned to make the prologue long, but I hope you all enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Legends and Countries

by RavenExpert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THEM.

_**First time doing Hetalia X Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy!**_

* * *

...

America left his work place with piles of papers on the table. He didn't seem to have the energy to work. His boss didn't give any deadlines, so he thought that he might as well took a rest at his house. He opened his entrance door and entered inside. He made a cup of coffee to warm himself up. He was in a peaceful atmosphere, until he heard someone was screaming outside. He was shocked and decided to go out and take a look.

...

* * *

"Oh, Jack Frost! You finally here!" said a big man with a Russian accent.

"You're late, mate. The Man in the Moon is telling us about a new mission." a tall, two-feet walking bunny with an Australian accent looked a little bit angry.

"Oh, come on, Bunnymund, at least he came." a beautiful fairy was fluttering around the two, while a short man used his sands to describe his feelings.

"Alright already, what's this about, North?" said Jack in an impatient tone.

"As Bunny said, Manny is telling us about something urgent. There is a new disaster coming our way, but apparently we are not sure about the disaster just yet."

"So, in other words we still don't have a clue..." Jack said sarcastically.

Just few seconds after he said that, the moon shone brighter towards a circle in the middle of the five. It slowly resembled a figure, but the figure was shady and faded so the five didn't understand who it was. "What's this? Another Guardian?" Tooth was curious.

_'Apparently, no.'_ They suddenly heard a voice. They could tell immediately that the Man in the Moon was talking softly and slowly. _'Unfortunately I only have a small clue to the disaster. He, no, they hold the key to the disaster. You have to find them, and make them our allies. They are not Guardians, but they have powers that you should need.'_

"Who are they?" Tooth asked.

_'If I were to describe, they are... the 'existences that might not exist'.'_

The Guardians were at loss of words hearing that statement. It was so vague, they didn't understand. What could the 'existences that might not exist' mean?

"Hey, hey, what do you mean by 'might not exist'?" Bunnymund soon looked annoyed. "Tell us more, Man in the Moon."

_'They do not exist in the legends, and they are not believed by anyone. Only few people believed in them. Their existence is not confirmed, but they hold the key to our chaos. You must find them.'_

Soon after that, the voice subsided, but the figure still hadn't faded. The five Guardians were confused as to what to do since there were so little clues. They looked intently at the figure. Jack suddenly raised his head after few seconds. "...Huh? I think I've seen this person before..."

The rest quickly turned their faces towards him. When they took another look, the figure did have distinctive features; one strand of hair coming out, and something looked like glasses. "But people with these features are common, yeah? I don't think we'll be able to solve things through." North commented.

Jack looked at the figure as it subsided, since the Man in the Moon had closed its light too. Then he took his staff, and started to head out. "Alright, guys, I think I'll be going off."

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"To the North America. Winter is going to hit soon, so I have to prepare for the snow days. Besides, we don't know about the said people either, right? So, I'm gonna take it easy from here."

Even though he said that, the truth was that Jack wanted to perform his own investigation. The young man he encountered earlier today might be the main character. He remembered that the young man had hamburgers with him, so he went around the shops to search. Not everyone could see him, so he couldn't ask around. Luckily that the same young man went to same shop again. Jack came into the shop in order to find some information. During this time, he felt relieved that he was invisible.

"Hey, Alfred! How's work today?" The owner asked the young man.

"It's been crazy... I helped someone who was robbed in front of my house though!"

"Daylight robbery? That's crazy man... Are you okay?"

"Of course! I am the hero after all!" Alfred laughed loudly which made Jack covered his ears.

"But still, are you okay, Alfred? Did your boss give you a lot of paper works?"

"No, I'm used to it. Sometimes I feel dizzy on few occasions though..." Alfred gulped down a cup of coffee.

"Must be because of the weather. It's getting colder since the winter is coming soon."

"I know..." Alfred yawned.

"You look tired. Maybe you should go home and sleep early for today."

"Yeah, I think so too..." Alfred left few money to pay for the coffee and left the store. Jack followed him from behind, until he arrived at another place. Judging by its look, it had to be the government's quarter. He tried to peek inside the quarter, but it would seem that Alfred was heading into another direction. When he tailed him home, a hole suddenly appeared beside Jack's standing spot.

"Hello there, mate. How's the tailing?" Bunnymund came out from the hole and greeted Jack casually.

Not only Bunnymund, it would seem that the others were coming too. "Whoa now, what are you guys doing here? You will be spotted." Jack welcomed their coming with a sarcastic statement.

"It's not fair for you to do your investigation while leaving us. So, I decided that we all should follow you." North cleaned his clothes from the dusts.

"Alright then, whatever you say." Jack just shrugged.

"Anyway Jack, tell us what do you find." Tooth sounded curious.

"Not much though." Jack only told them the things that the Alfred guy discussed with the owner of a store. "Nothing seems useful for an information though. That's why I'm tailing him to his house."

"Hmm, it will be rough from now on..."

Few moments later, they heard a sound of a car coming towards them. They quickly hid themselves behind a wall, since they were afraid whether the person could see them or not. Jack was sure the otherwise, but being careful was never mistaken. It was no car, it was a limousine. It stopped in front of Alfred's house, the place where Jack spotted Alfred came in. There was a guest coming in.

The limousine's driver came out and opened the passengers' door. Another young man came out from the limo. He was clearly a fine gentleman, with businessman suit and all. He had a top hat and a black cape. He also wore a suit with a small cane.

"You can go back to pick the Prime Minister. I'll stay here for a while."

"I understand, Lord Kirkland."

The driver went back into the limo and drove away, as the young gentleman went inside the house. During this time, Tooth had an idea. "Baby Tooth, can you go in and spy for us? Tell us anything you can find, and be careful."

The smaller fairy nodded his head and flew towards the opening of the door. Now the Guardians only needed to wait for the results.

* * *

...

The young gentleman walked passing the hallway, towards an office room. He knocked it first before entering. As expected from a gentleman. The one in the room was pretty surprised to see that event. "Hey, Iggy! Why are you here? The next World Meeting is still weeks away, right?"

The man called by "Iggy" gave a "shush" gesture and took off his top hat and his cape. "I'll be staying here until next month."

"What!?"

"My Prime Minister has some urgent business with your President and he told me to go with him. Going back to my land and come here again is a pain, so I decided to just stay here."

"Oh... I see. You want a drink? I only have coffees though."

"Then there's no point to ask someone for a drink! You have to drink tea sometimes!"

"I don't like those! You're the one who needs to move on from your old styles!"

"Those are called traditions, you git!" The young gentleman sat down on a sofa in that room as he released his necktie. Baby Tooth only saw this with confusion. The two people seemed to know each other quite well. "I'll borrow one of your guest rooms okay?"

"Do as you like..."

The gentleman looked suspicious to Alfred's reaction. "You looked different. Something the matter?"

"Not really..."

"Maybe you're just tired from working those papers all the time. Take care of yourself. I can't take care of you like the old times."

"And who asked you Arthur?"

"You little-!" Arthur took a breath before leaving the room. "I'm going out to get some fresh air."

"Go ahead..."

After hearing this weird conversation, Baby Tooth exited the room through a small opening in the window to report his findings. Just when he arrived at the team, Arthur exited the house and turned his back. He said few words that completely had taken the team aback. "I know there are spies here. Come out."

"Is he talking about us?" Bunnymund wondered.

"Stop hiding already."

"Looks like it." Jack replied. They came out from their hiding place nervously. Arthur turned his face towards them and raised one of his eyebrows.

"So, who are you guys, and why are you here?" He folded his arms.

"Wait a minute. You can see us?"

"Huh? Normally people could, right? Don't think of me the same as that American idiot."

"Well then, now that we're busted, I guess we can't go now..." North mumbled.

"This is going to be long..."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter 2 is up, and I hope you like it! Artie's awesome!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Legends and Countries

by RavenExpert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THEM.

_**First time doing Hetalia X Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Guardians tried to explain everything they knew to Arthur, who heard them with full intent. He looked as if he was interested in the matters at hand. "So that's why you guys are tailing Alfred, huh?"

"Yes, we figured that he might have some connection to the clues Manny left us. Arthur, do you know the meaning of "existences that might not exist"?"

Arthur's answer was actually quite shocking. "He's talking about us."

"What?"

"I know the meaning behind it. I think this "Man in the Moon", was talking about us."

"By "us", did you mean you and Alfred?"

"Yes, but not just the two of us. There are other ones like us too."

"Then, what are you guys?" Jack's question seemed to have hit the point.

Arthur went silent for a second and sighed a bit. "The existences that might not exist means the Personification of the Countries."

"...Huh?"

"Wait a sec there, mate. How are we supposed to believe that kind of story?"

"Hello? Are my ears deceiving me? This comes from someone who's from a legend himself?" Arthur's tone was cynical, but that statement was right. "We, the Personifications are called by "might not exist" is because almost no one believed in our existences, but we still can talk to them casually. Back in the day, we usually let everyone and anyone to notice our presence, but in modern times with all insecurities going on, our bosses decided that our identity must be kept secret from the public eye, and no one shall know our true identities. That's when we received our human names."

"Then what country are you, sir?" Bunnymund's tone turned impatient and angry.

"I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Call me England for short."

The whole Guardians team were quite shocked to hear this. It would seem that the stories were true. They were not written in the legends, and the people didn't even believe in them. Yet, they still lived here and communicated with them. "Then, that Alfred guy is the same as well?"

"Yes, he's the United States of America. America for short."

The Guardians were both shocked and confused. They were in a total silence for a minute until Arthur continued his point. "Either way, we can't just sit idly in here right? The world is facing a crisis, and if what the Man in the Moon said is true, the key to solve every mystery is in the countries, correct?"

"Yes, that's what he said. We don't even know what kind of disaster will come, but Manny said that we have to make you as our allies. If it's true, then it's possible that this enemy might be stronger than ever."

"Might be even stronger than Pitch..." Tooth sounded afraid.

"The era of the boogeyman is over, mate. Right now we have more important task at hand."

The countries were aware on the event times ago about the boogeyman, since it infected them as well. Arthur still could feel a slight chill on his back if he remembered it back. "Oh yeah, by the way Arthur, how come you can see us?"

Jack's question was out of the topic, but it did sound intriguing. Arthur shrugged a bit before answering. "What are you talking about? Normally people will see you guys, right? With that flashy outfits, you will raise suspicions anywhere."

"Actually the ones who can see us Guardians are just people who believed in us. Then I guess you're a believer too."

Arthur looked at the time in his cellphone before he talked again. "I guess I have to go back now. I can't let Alfred wait too long for my return."

"Oh, hold on a minute." Tooth sent one of her Baby Tooth to assist Arthur. "That way, we can keep track with what's going on."

"Whoa... He's cute. I think Flying Mint Bunny will get along with him." Arthur rubbed Baby Tooth's fur, and the latter looked enjoying it. "Alright, see you all later."

Arthur left the five Guardians and then they turned to each other to discuss.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Jack started the discussion.

"Why don't we go back to North's place? That's the best place to monitor things, right?" Bunnymund's suggestion did make sense. The other four agreed with him and then went off.

...

* * *

Arthur returned to Alfred's office room to see the nation's condition. He entered inside, only to see that no one was there. The office was empty, with stacks of paper on the desk. Arthur looked around, as he approached the desk and took a paper that was lying around. He read the contents, and he felt so surprised to see the contents. Before he finished reading it, the door was opened and he looked back in shock. Though he felt relieved later on to see that Alfred's the one coming in.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" He had a cup of coffee with him. That strong scent was something Arthur couldn't forget.

"Alfred, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

Arthur waved the paper he read to Alfred's face. "What is this?"

Alfred, feeling confused and curious, took the paper and read the contents. After he finished reading it, he turned his face towards Arthur. "Oh, this is the weird phenomenon that is happening around the world. My boss wanted this matter to be brought to the next World Meeting. What's up with that?"

"I, uh, actually have few good ideas about it."

"Really!?"

"But before that, I want to ask you something; Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"Yeah, well, of course! I even dressed like him almost every year!"

"Alright, looks like we can go through this fast. Listen here, Alfred. Have you ever heard about the Guardians?"

"I heard some rumors about them. Why?"

"This phenomenon is related to them. They are the ones who have been protecting the dreams of the children in the world. In this event, the children are reported to have fallen asleep and have not woken up. The doctors couldn't tell anything wrong with them. This is not a simple matter."

"Uh... so what do you want me to do with it?"

Arthur put the paper on the table again and folded his arms. "Join the investigation with me before the World Meeting in the next 4 weeks."

Of course, this answer made Alfred blurted out the coffee he was drinking. He was shocked to hear that.

"I have our source, and we have manpower. We have to do this."

Alfred quickly rubbed his face using his sleeve. "Yeah well, I got it, but why do I have to be with you!?"

"Stop whining and answer! This is not a problem which can be solved with teamwork alone!"

He didn't know why, but somehow he felt that Arthur was telling the truth. However, it would still feel awkward for the two of them... so he thought himself.

The silence continued and thus Alfred asked for more time to think about it. His head was fuzzy.

* * *

...

Meanwhile, in the North Pole at North's house.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Bunnymund sat down while scratching behind his ears. "Baby Tooth doesn't seem to move either, so aren't we just wasting our time waiting?"

Ignoring Bunnymund's comment, Tooth was deep in thought about something. Sandy noticed her unusual behavior, and thus used his sands to ask what's going on. She seemed to notice Sandy's question. "Oh, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?" North asked, seemingly interested about the subject.

"Well, I was thinking if we could find more information in my house. The teeth from every children in the world are in my place, so we might be able to get something useful from the memories."

Her suggestion made sense somehow. "That's better than standing around doing nothing, yeah? Let's go." Jack seemed excited. The other Guardians were not against the idea so they followed Tooth's suggestion.

...

* * *

Tooth Fairy Residence.

There was not much information to begin with, and thus they started to search for the teeth in the storage room. The search lasted for hours, and luckily, they found quite interesting pieces.

Few teeth from the storage room went missing. The Baby Tooth didn't know anything either. What happened in there was incomprehensible. What exactly had happened?

"No... So the memories about those children are gone?" Jack lamented.

"They should still have their normal memories, but the previous memories had gone forever..." Tooth was so down about what happened. Bunnymund, unable to accept the event happened, left the group to search for more supporting clues. He searched the storage room carefully and then, he stumbled upon a teeth stock. He looked at the picture of the child drawn on it. His expression soon changed and ran back towards the group.

"Hey guys, look what I got." He showed the stock towards the team, but they didn't look interested.

"Now there, kangaroo. What's so interesting about this?"

"I'm an Easter Bunny, mate. Don't make another mistake about that."

The others' reaction didn't raise up, except for Tooth. She took the stock and looked at the picture. She was pretty shocked. "What's wrong, Tooth?" North looked at Tooth.

"Hey... Isn't this Arthur?" She showed the picture to everyone, and it seemed that they finally realized it.

"It is him! Why does he have one stock here?"

"So, could it be that even the countries have memories of childhood as well?" Jack smirked.

"Does it even possible for they to have one?" Bunnymund said with a sarcastic tone.

Tooth grabbed the stock and turned to face the others. "We have to show this to Arthur. We also have to find Alfred's stock too. If Arthur has one, then Alfred must have one too!"

"But search that in a pile of million stocks about the children? This will take forever. Though if this leads to our important "disaster", then we just have to do it." Jack took his staff and the rest of the Guardians went to the storage room again.

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter 3 guys. Please enjoy it to the fullest!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Legends and Countries

by RavenExpert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THEM.

_**First time doing Hetalia X Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy!**_

* * *

...

"Wait a sec, Arthur. I think my boss gave me a different paper though." Alfred said. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows and went confused. He looked at the paper on the table.

"What do you mean, Alfred? I don't get it..." He narrowed his eyes, trying to find the differences.

"I think my boss told me that abnormal weathers the one going around the world, not the sleeping children." Alfred took the paper and examined it. "In fact, I don't think I've seen this before..."

"Then tell me that beforehand, you bloody git!"

"Well, you were so serious, I can't help but getting along with the flow!" Alfred suddenly raised his voice, whether it was excitement or not, who knew.

Arthur sighed as he face-palmed. "So, then where's the real paper?"

Alfred put his coffee on the table and rummaged through the stack. After few moments of searching, he finally got the real paper. Arthur took and read it. It indeed contained the article about abnormal weathers going around the world. After reading the real paper, another thought came into Arthur's mind. "...Hey, Alfred. If this is the real problem that your boss gave you... Then who gave you this paper?"

"I, uh, don't know. I just received that stack of paper works from my boss..."

Arthur turned silent after hearing Alfred's confession. He started to analyze the situation calmly. The latter noticed the sudden silence. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Alfred, isn't this weird?"

"What is?"

"The other paper works should be just other government works, right? But this fake paper doesn't consist anything like political things. In fact, this is just a fantasy upbringing. There's no way the government can understand this problem."

"Whoa there, Arthur. What are you trying to say? I don't get it at all."

"What I want to say, is that someone else put this paper into your paper works. In fact, he or she probably someone who knows about the Guardians I told you earlier. Believe it or not, I think the reports about the weather and the sleeping children have deep connection."

Alfred still confused. He seemed to be thinking hard, but he didn't seem to get the answer. "So, the point is that there is someone else out there who knows the Guardians, and is the one behind the sleeping children around the world?"

"More or less. In a way, we have to report this to the Guardians... We have to investigate this in 4 weeks, before the World Meeting."

"Yeah well, Arthur, how does it connect to the weather?"

"I don't know that much yet, but I'm sure there are connections. Remember the sudden attack of weird phenomenon a while ago, that attacked the country?"

"Hell yeah, I can't have my good sleep thanks to that."

"I think this must be related to that. For now, we have to investigate the whole thing." Arthur put away the paper and went outside, followed by the confused Alfred. He didn't comprehend exactly what happened, but at that moment, he could only follow Arthur since he was the only lead he knew.

* * *

...

Outside Alfred's Residence.

The Guardians were back and they were visible to Arthur, but all Alfred could see was just the Santa Claus, or North himself.

"Arthur! Look what we got!" Jack threw the stock they got from Tooth's place.

"What's this?"

"It's the teeth stock in Tooth's place. It contains the memories of the person." Tooth explained.

"Alright, so what does it have anything to do with me?"

"Look at the picture on the side."

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows before he took a look. He was quite surprised to see his portrait. It was not the current him, but rather the smaller him.

"We have one for Alfred as well." North threw another stock to Arthur and the latter caught it.

Alfred went closer to Arthur and whispered towards him. "Who are you talking to, Arthur?"

"Who am I talking to? Oh, right... you can't see them."

"I can see the big guy though!"

"It looks like you really believe in Santa after all. No time for explanation, here." Arthur handed one of the stocks towards Alfred. That stock had Alfred's portrait on the side, and the latter showed a very expected reaction; a shock.

"I think you guys would like to take a peek at your memories." Jack smirked. Of course, both of them wanted to, but just by remembering the events about 300 years ago, they couldn't. Or it would be more accurate to say that they didn't want to see it again. Arthur stuffed the stock into his pocket and then cleared his throat.

"Guys, we have something you all better go see and read."

Going inside the office, Alfred went in and out the house to take the papers. Alfred gave them to Arthur, and then he gave the papers towards the Guardians. While they were reading, Arthur looked at them with full intention. Few minutes later, he could understand the expression in their faces. Just by reading it, they understood that there was one very possible answer to the phenomenons; there was one other person with their capabilities.

That answer alone could solve the problems with the weather. Jack could change the weather to freezing. That alone, could answer it.

The problem was who and what was his or her intentions?

For that, the answer might lie in the sleeping children whom had yet to wake up until now.

"So, the mystery deepens even further..." Bunnymund mumbled.

"However, at least we now have a lead. Let's move out." Arthur smiled a bit, while Alfred only stared at Arthur's behavior.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry for a short chapter, but I wanted to finish this fast so I can focus on my other works, and my business at home. Please read and review.**_


End file.
